NEXT GENERATION: YEAR ONE BEGINS!
by JDorK
Summary: AU Next generation. James is reluctant, to go to Hogwarts. Raven is dying to go. What do they have in common? not much, but they are meant to be. This is there trials, of romance, and the drama that ensues. H\HG James parents LL\RL ravens. R&R plz TY!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Chapter 1: Prologue.

I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe, this wonderful world belongs to JKR. I did however make a few original characters, and change certain events to my liking, and yours to I hope =) Enjoy.

Harry Potter found himself screaming at the top of his lungs, this lovely August morning. He thought to himself. "Why does he not want to go to Hogwarts?" He pondered a moment longer."I was practically running out the door, to get away from the Dursleys. Of course things were different for me."

"Even after all the stories, and adventures I had told him of my past and experience at school, he is still reluctant to go. Harry's mind was boggled at the moment."

James was up stairs, pacing, and thinking furiously. He was looking for something to throw. Why should I have to leave I love it here? He picked up his trainers broom stick he had received for Christmas two years back. He wasn't the worst flyer, but he was nothing compared to his father when it came to flying. James threw the broom stick across the room knocking over a pack of sugar quills.

Harry had heard the crash from above and began to bellow. "James Julius Potter!"

"IM NOT GOING, YOU CANT MAKE ME!" he returned.

James heard a familiar grunt of unintelligible words from his father below. It was never good when he made that sound, James immediately jumped to attention, for risk of getting in any further trouble. He opened the door, and strolled to the top of the staircase, to meet his father's annoyed eyes. His scar was unveiled and very prominent which means he was clearly upset.

"James get down here, I want to have a word with you!"

James gulped, but obeyed his father's orders. He dragged his weight down the stairs. He was savoring every last moment, before he would be punished. Hogwarts suddenly didn't sound so bad.

"SWIFTLY!" Harry roared. Harry found himself losing his patience by the second, with James. "What has gotten into this kid?" He thought.

James quickened his pace, and then his father motioned him towards the kitchen, as he made his descent from the stairs.

The Potters had a humongous sized kitchen. A huge island stood out in the middle, along with a refrigerator, a stove. And gorgeous black cabinetry, Harry was always fond of a muggle lifestyle when it came to a house. Harry and Hermione never used magic to cook, and they always told James "It takes away from the taste, when it's not prepared by hand." James always thought it was silly, but his mother and father always cooked superb meals so perhaps they were right when it came to this. James smirked at the thoughts and memories that he shared in that kitchen.

Like the time His mother taught him how to make cookies. I was 6 years old, and I would just throw the eggs in the bowl. Hermione laughed at her little boy, but sternly showed him the proper way to crack an egg. James could not quite get it so Hermione took care of that part. Then when they were putting the cookies on the pan, James happened to drop one. He sprang off his stool and dove for the cookie, when he reached it he immediately shoved it into his mouth. Hermione almost burst into tears, from laughing so hard.

"How can I leave my parents behind? To go to school." James thought.

Harry saw that his son was day dreaming, it was further infuriating him, so he took a deep breath and said. "James." Snapping James, out of his reverie.

"What is the matter, James?"

James wriggled in his seat, at the mention of the question. He didn't want his father to know he was scared about leaving his parents, nor did he know how to confront his feelings. Harry continued to stare at his son still awaiting a reply. James saw this and muttered a. "I don't know dad, I'm just scared. I have never been away from you for this long. . . James looked down at his feet while stating this. "And what if I don't make any friends?"

Harry thought upon his sons last sentiment, his mood changed from anger to concern. He wanted to always be there for his son, but this is part of growing up. He worded what he was going to say to James carefully this is a sensitive subject, and began. "James these are perfectly normal feelings, but this is something that you must face. This is your adventure, you will have the time of your life at Hogwarts, I promise. Harry smiled at James and continued. "And who wouldn't want to be friends with you, the great James!

James smiled back at his dad, he was happy that his father was no longer mad. "I know right?" he concluded.

Harry had to laugh at that, he also added. "And who knows you may find a girlfriend!"

James's face contorted immediately into a frown, at his father's statement. "Gross dad!" He made a face as if he were to vomit.

Meanwhile…

Raven had received her Hogwarts acceptance later, two weeks past. She had already been packing, Her mother Luna and her went shopping the day before. She was currently folding some of her robes that she had received, and tucked her new wand which was still in its case. (This was pink and black of course.) Inside her trunk, she had barely any space.

"Honey?" Luna's quiet voice sang through the air.

Raven loved her mother; she was crazy and all but still the best women in the world. Luna told her all the stories and adventure she had, had during Hogwarts. And Raven had been waiting to go to Hogwarts ever since she was little. And now her dream was slowly (In Raven's mind) becoming a reality.

Her father Remus Lupin had never been in the picture. Luna told her when she found out that she was pregnant with me, that dad freaked out and fled. Apparently he was too scared to face parenthood. He stops in from time to time. And he is a werewolf, this always intrigued Raven. As far as before me, mom tells me they had a very brief romance. I don't consider him my father, and mother was never that torn up about it. She always told me "it's for the best baby." I think she's in denial. But I love my moms quirky behavior, it has never bothered me.

"Yes, mom?" I chimed.

"Are you about ready, got your trunk all packed up?"

I strapped the buckles on the trunk, and carried it outside. Luna was never very rich; she kept up with the Quibbler after her father passed away. So they never hurt for money, her mother owned a lot of trivial muggle things. For instance they owned a muggle car; Raven always hated being in the car. She would have rather been flying, but her mother had never been one for flying. Raven could not wait to try it out however.

Raven carried out the trunk to the car and shoved it in the backseat. She returned to the house, where Luna stood with tears in her eyes.

"Mom what is the matter?"

"My little girl is all grown up, and going to Hogwarts. I'm just so proud of you. You're the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Raven and Luna were both crying, and embracing now. Raven was the first to pull away; she quickly gave her mom a kiss. "Thank you mom, I love you so much."

"I love you to sweetheart." Luna motioned for her to return to the car. "Quickly, before the Nargles get you!"

Raven chuckled, and hurried out the door and slammed the door. Her mother was in fact crazy, but she wouldn't have her any other way.

_Well guys this is the first chapter im super excited to keep this going, I hope you are too. Please Read and review this. I love to hear from you. I accept anonymous reviews. Flame me what ever I love it. Next chapter Due out June 16th 2010. Chapter 2: Hogwarts express\First impressions. I will go into more detail on James and Raven as far as looks and personality. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 2: First Impressions

Chapter 2: First Impressions

a\n: This is my second installment; once again I do not own anything in the Harry Potter Universe. It belongs to JKR; however most of the characters in my story are original. So please R&R and enjoy of course =)

Harry and James arrived roughly fifteen minutes early. As James gazed about the train station, he noted that it did not have any magical properties. He was expecting a bit more, but he did not doubt his dad.

"Are you sure you got everything you need?" Harry asked.

"Yes dad." James said with impatience, all he could think about was how nervous he was. Had he made the right decision to go to Hogwarts? Only time could tell he concluded.

"Even Mulligan?"

Mulligan was James's Brown with white speckles barn owl. His father had gotten it for him about a year prior from today, to try and get him excited about going to Hogwarts. James had taken well to the creature, he loved feeding and grooming him regularly. Mulligan would be his friend through all of this he thought.

"Sure did dad" James stomach was all in knots, he glanced back at the train station, and then to his father once again. "Are you sure about, this dad?" He was starting to regret agreeing to go to Hogwarts already.

Harry had to chuckle, at James's nervousness. Had he once felt like this? He wondered.

"Of course I am son; there isn't a safer place, or any other place for that matter that I would trust you to go." Harry then beckoned him towards the train station. James reluctantly started to follow.

Harry was just thinking about the last time he had been in this train station, as he passed the spot where Sirius, his godfather had shown him off to school, on his fourth year of Hogwarts. A tear glistened in his eye, at the fond memory. He quickly wiped his eye, and escorted James to platforms 9 and 10.

"I wish mom was here." James sighed.

"Me to son." Harry had wished that his wife Hermione could be present. She had been working long hours, at ST-Mungos Hospital. Harry had barely seen her the last month.

As they stopped, at the platforms, James looked up at his father quizzically.

Harry told him what he needed, to do. James returned another look of confusion. "Maybe dad has gone crazy." He thought.

"Better run, if you're nervous" He smiled, at the thought of déjà-vu.

…

Raven was hugging her mom one last time, before boarding the Hogwarts Express. She then quickly, had to dodge a kid about her age flying through the platforms. "Sorry" he murmured quickly. And sat there for a minute, then his father quickly strolled through.

Raven's attention snapped back to her mother. Who was rushing to greet the man.

"Harry!" Luna exclaimed, while running up to embrace Harry.

"Luna!" He returned. "Long time no see, how have you been?"

Raven felt embarrassed for not recognizing the great Harry Potter. He was much more handsome in person, she had only read about him, in numerous magazines. Including the Quibbler, her mother was quite fond of him. Raven gave a nervous wave, at Harry.

"Well who is this, lovely young lady? Harry asked.

"This is my daughter, Raven." Luna piped.

"Oh Raven, of course. Remus talks about you all the time."

Raven and her mother, both flinched at the name. Harry saw this, and right away apologized.

"Im sorry." He said. "I meant no harm"

"Oh that's quite alright Harry." Luna said.

Luna ran back to Raven, and gave her one last big kiss, and a hug. Then she disappeared between the platforms.

Raven gave one last wave to Harry, and boarded the train. While he began talking to his son, she assumed.

There was quite a bustle of motion on the train. People running, to and, fro looking for a compartment to sit. Old friends reuniting, and chatting outside of the train. Raven strolled down far into the train; she wanted to segregate from the rest of the students. She was not feeling very social at the moment, and found herself already missing her mother.

She came to a compartment, with only one other person in it, she figured this was as good as it gets. The girl did not seem that threatening, and around the same age as her that was good. She slid the door open, and sat on the opposite side of the girl. Both girls were scared to initiate a conversation. The girl had about shoulder length blonde hair. Big green eyes and she was very slender. The other girl was first to speak.

"Hello! My name is, Willow Rayne Malfoy." She chirped.

The girl was very friendly, and I had felt a bit more social knowing this. "My name is, Raven Grey Lupin." She returned. As they had exchanged pleasantries with one another, the toot from the horn sounded. They were now in Route to Hogwarts. Raven thought she saw the boy that almost hit her earlier, walk by their compartment. She went back to her, and Willow's conversation. Willow was in the same year, as Me. They talked about, everything, from the cutest boys from popular witch magazines, to their favorite colors.

Raven liked where this friendship was going, Willow was having similar thoughts.

…

James was even more nervous since he left his father. He had never been around so many people before. Every compartment seemed to be filled, with old friends, or new friends. James just felt out of the loop.

He ended up finding a compartment with 3 other guys in there. He slid the trunk under the seat. He was not used to being social, but he greeted all three men. On the right of him was a boy by the name of, Edward he had bright red hair. Apparently it had ran in the family, cause the boy adjacent to him had red hair, and was his cousin. His name was Rey Weasley. The Boy directly in front of him was, Randall Longbottom.

"You can call me Randy." He croaked. The boy was very shy, James admired this for he was also shy. Randy had been a first year, as well as Edward, Rey on the other hand was going into his third year, at Hogwarts. Randy was going on about his parents, both being teachers at Hogwarts.

"Well that should be fun." Edward said with glee. "You will get all the good grades.

"You don't know my parents." He retorted. He was fiddling around with his coat pocket, which was a deep blue, with silver buttons. James thought it looked quite nice actually.

The Boys continued, the random conversations, until they heard a roar from the coach lady shout. "Everybody get your school robes on."

Rey threw on his house robe. He had been sorted into Gryffindor, two years past. "What house do you guys think, you will be sorted into?" he asked.

James did not know how to answer this. He knew that his father had been a Gryffindor; he assumed he would be that one. James knew very little of what the houses stood for. "Gryffindor, I suppose." He quarreled.

"Well of course you will be, what with your father and all." chimed Rey.

James looked down at his feet, at the mention of his father. He already missed him terribly. He returned a Shrug. He turned his attention to his trunk, where he gathered up the school robes, that he got from the robe shop. They all began preparing their trunks to exit the train.

…

Raven stepped off the train, and was greeted by a gigantic man. He had a long messy beard, with oily long hair to match. "First years this way" he bellowed. Her first initial glance was fear, this big man was named Hagrid, from what she heard one of the older students yell as she hugged him. She began to follow him, she had noticed Harry Potters son, as she left the train. She got a better look at him this time however, he was shorter then myself. Long brown hair, green emerald eyes like his father. His hair was rather messy, like he had not brushed it in awhile. He was defiantly cute, a little too scrawny though.

Hagrid had motioned him towards some boats; Harry's sons as well as another boy were seated with me and Willow. We soon got are first peek, of Hogwarts. "That's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen" Raven said aghast.

Others around her nodded; and apparently agreeing with her. Raven couldn't keep her eyes of the amazing castle. They soon docked in a room, was very damp, and basmenty feeling. A stout lady addressed them sternly."Hello new students, I am Professor McGonagall, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Please address me as such."

"Follow me please, so you can be sorted into your house."

She led us down a great hallway, portraits hung on the wall they were watching happily, as the kids passed some even waving. Some of the kids chuckled at them. McGonagall looked at the sternly, and the quieted up quickly. She stopped outside of two gigantic doors, and instructed us. "The great hall awaits you. You will be sorted into your house, then you will kindly, and quietly find a seat with your house. I will call you alphabetically, please enter" as she opened the doors.

The kids strolled in all eyes on them, four tables stood side by side. With a podium, and the teachers table, on the other side. Raven gazed at the students, embarrassed by all the attention.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a scroll, and began calling students out. The first student out was a young girl named Abigail Abbot. She sat on the stool, and the hat immediately called out."Hufflepuff!" She squealed with delight, and ran over to the table where she was greeted by a number of older students. She started wondering where she would be sorted, her mom was a Ravenclaw, and her dad was a Gryffindor.

Next one up was a boy with long brown hair, his name was Randall Longbottom. Mom always spoke of his father Neville, who was also apparently the Herbology teacher here. He sat down, he seemed quite nervous as he did. The hat took only a moment, before bellowing out."Gryffindor!" He galloped towards the Gryffindor table, I chuckled." I'm up next "I thought.

"Raven Grey Lupin "McGonagall called. I approached the stool, and sat on it.

McGonagall placed the grungy hat upon my head, I was kind of grossed out "hopefully this is clean" Raven thought. Raven could hear the hat, thinking inside of her head. "You certainly have a darker side to you, more so then either of you parents." It called out. "hmmmm." It thought. It was weird having someone else's thoughts inside of her. Finally it bellowed."Syltherin!"

The Syltherin table all stood up and clapped. Raven never thought, the hat would have chose Syltherin. But she ran over to their table and found a seat next to a boy, named Alec Pettigrew. He was very handsome, and in his second year of Hogwarts. Raven focused her attention back to the sorting; she was curious where her new friend would be sorted.

Willow was called up to the stool; the hat barely touched her head before shouting. "Syltherin!" Raven cheered for her friend, and stood up with the other Syltherin's to welcome her. Willow ran up, and sat next to Raven.

Over her tables cheering she heard. "James Julius Potter!" Everyone in the room stopped doing whatever it was they were doing to watch.

James strolled up to the stool casually, but he seemed nervous. I think I could make out a bead of sweat on his forehead. The sorting hat seemed to have a lot to debate, for it stood on his head for a minute or so. Then it shouted. "Gryffindor!" the Gryffindor table roared in excitement. Raven was kind of disappointed though, she didn't know why though.

Well what do yall think so far, I know this chapter came out way sooner then intended. Just way to excited and wanted to post it asap. Next chapter due out June 17th titled: First Day Hell. I encourage all my readers, to read and review. I accept anonymous review so say what you want lol. Preferably constructive.


	3. Chapter 3: First day from Hell

JDorK, here again. Chapter 3 the plot thickens! xD. Letting you guys know that none of the Harry potter Universe belongs to me ( I wish =) But I did make up most of the characters in my story minus the parents of course. Please Read and Review, and enjoy.

Chapter 3: First Day from Hell!

James awoke from his first night in Hogwarts; he actually shared a room with Randall, and Edward, and two other first year Gryffindor's. One was a brown headed boy named, Seamus Finnigan II. Seamus was rather talkative, but a good guy, James thought. The other one hair short black hair, was fairly taller than the other guys, Jordan Bones was his name. Seamus and Jordan seemed to hit it off as friends.

James awoke Randall, and Edward from there slumbers, so that they could all go eat together. James didn't feel comfortable enough going anywhere alone at the moment.

Randall grumbled something unintelligible, but obliged when his stomach roared out loud. James and Randy giggled, and head off together after Edward told him he wanted to sleep in before class. It took the two of them almost thirty minutes to find the great hall again. "Jeez, this place is huge." Randall observed.

When they entered the great hall, James noticed it wasn't nearly as full as it had been the day before. He was grateful for that. James and Randall found a spot on the Gryffindor table that was not very populated, and sat down. James heaved a good serving of eggs, and bacon onto his plate. Randall seemed to be just picking around the whole table gorging his self. Rey Weasley strolled in and sat next to them and began chatting with the two boys. "So what classes do you guys have, this evening" Rey questioned.

James reached in to his satchel, and retrieved a paper he had received the night before, and read aloud. "Um looks like Defense against the Dark arts with Professor Ginny Weasley." James read aloud.

"Excellent!" Rey exclaimed. ", is an awesome teacher, her classes are always fun."

This made James feel a lot better; hopefully all his classes would be fun, and eventful. He continued to scroll on the paper, and asked about his class after Mrs. Weasley's. "What about double Potions, with Professor Draco Malfoy?" Rey winced as James read that aloud.

"Double potions ouch!" Rey exclaimed. "What house is grouped with you?"

James scanned the paper. "Hmmm, Syltherin."

Rey laughed out loud, and spoke. "Well I don't think you could have gotten a better combination" Rey said sarcastically. "Watch you tongue, in that class. That's the best advice, I can give you."

James rolled his eyes; James knew it was too good to be true. Rey snatched the paper from his hands, and read the rest aloud. "Herbology with Longbottom, that is good. Transfiguration with Professor Pettigrew, that's not so bad. All in all this is a pretty good schedule." Rey concluded.

James took his schedule back from Rey, and returned back to his bag. Randall got out his schedule, turns out they both have the same schedule. James was very happy to hear this, Randy was becoming a close friend of his already, and he could not wait to write his dad about it later on after classes. After James and Randall finished eating breakfast, they scooted off to find the Defense against the Dark arts classroom, Rey had given them good enough directions, and they arrived almost 6 minutes early. Edward was nowhere to be seen, James hoped nothing bad had befallen Edward, and cursed himself that he had not tried harder to get him out of bed.

Since they arrived a bit early Randall and James had managed to get a seat right next to one another. James got out his book which read on the title. "The Dark Forces: A guide to self-protection." He placed it neatly in front of him, as well as a new quill, and a ink pot. After that he studied the room, Professor Weasley had not entered the room yet. The room was quite big, there was a lot of feminine touch around the room. Frivolous things stood around the room, flowers in pots, and pink candles surrounded the room.

More and more students fluttered into the room. Edward was still nowhere in sight, James was nervous for him this was a big school, and he could see someone getting lost in there for days. Professor Weasley finally strolled in the classroom, and shut the door behind her. Professor Weasley was a very lovely lady. She stood with a perfect posture, long red hair strewn down her back. She was the image of perfection of a woman in James's eyes. Strange emotions stirred within James, he found that he was not the only guy starring at the beautiful teachers. Almost every guy in the classroom stood with their jaws to the floor. Some of the girls even.

This behavior seemed to not even faze, the professor. She began writing on the chalk board.

"Welcome to Defense against the Da-"

The door burst open, with Edward behind it. Edward was breathing very deeply; he was also trying to mumble a million apologies, to the professor.

"Just because you are my brother's son, does not mean you can get away with murder Edward." Professor Weasley stated.

Edward head was looking at his shoes, as he muttered. "Sorry aunt- I mean Professor Weasley!"

Professor Weasley was still fuming."This cannot go unpunished; five points will be deducted from your house." An eruption of outrage occurred from the Gryffindor's. "Silence!.." She bellowed. "Now please take your seat Edward." Edward scurried off to his seat beside Melissa Creevy, another first year Gryffindor.

Professor Weasley's class continued on, nothing exciting. She gave us 5 pages to read, and asked us to write a summary about it, for tomorrow. James sighed out loud. "Homework, on the first day." He thought. Rey had been right though, was a very nice lady, and not hard to look at either. He often found his attention drifting to her breasts, James quickly mentally slapped himself. Class ended shortly after that, James and Randall followed a few other Gryffindor's to the dungeons, for his next class potions.

Edward was extremely embarrassed, and heartbroken that he lost his house 5 points already. He barely spoke to us, as he followed. The classroom potions were held in was very cold damp even. Once again Randall and James found seating together. James was feeling nervous about this class, Rey advised him to watch his tongue, and James just decided not to speak. He found himself gazing towards the Syltherin side of the room, he noticed the girl that his father had greeted. She was indeed very cute, fairly tall, and shoulder length black hair. She was stunning; Raven he had heard his father yell. Raven saw him staring and gave him a contorted face, that made James giggle, but he faced away.

Professor Malfoy was already at his desk preparing notes, and glancing at the students every now and then. The last bell rang shortly, and the students quieted down. Professor Malfoy started, pacing around the room. "Hello all, let me personally welcome you all, to your first potions class." Professor Malfoy said calmly."It is your first day, so I do not expect much of you."

He continued to drabble on, about rules, and expectations. After awhile he wrote the classes' first assignment on the black board. "Flip to page 14 in your books please." He called out. It was a basic potion, on curing minor wounds. The potion called for, a clove of worm wood, and a stalk of wolfs bane. James found it rather easy; he had faced harder cooking challenges, with his parents. He found himself enjoying the class. He stirred the concoction 3 times counter clockwise, now he had to let it set. James gazed at his book just to double check that he had not missed anything, but he found his mind wandering off. Thoughts of Professor Ginny clouded his mind, a sort of heat rose in his body. James could feel his cheeks turn a soft shade of pink. He didn't care he liked thinking of Professor Ginny, and focused on her breasts, they were the amazing. James had never really saw girls his age like that, he wishes he had.

Professor Malfoy, saw Mr. Potter's issue, and said aloud."Mr. Potter, I do not remember asking you to remedy a love potion." James face contorted into a confused expression. Malfoy chuckled to himself, and continued."Could you please put away you wand." The classroom immediately saw what the professor was talking about, James was sporting an erection. And apparently the Professor wanted it on display to the entire class.

James appeared mortified, he tried to cover it with his book, but it did not help much. Tears sprang to his eyes, and he stormed out of the dungeons. "Oh god, oh god, oh god!" He thought as he ran to his room. James's body had never betrayed him like this before. He cursed his whole way back, he wanted to leave Hogwarts immediately, and was off to send his dad a letter as soon as possible. As James approached the fat lady portrait, the one used to gain entrence of the Gryffindor tower, he realized that he did not know the password. "Great!" he yelled. "Could this day get any worse?" He thought to himself. He slumped to the floor, and sat outside of the entrance. James buried his head in his hands a cried profusely, from being embarrassed, and missing his parents.

-Meanwhile back in the dungeons. -

Draco was still laughing to himself, and the class was all in shambles whispering back and forth. Draco casually strolled up to James's belongings, and cauldron. As he examined the potion, he noticed that it was practically perfect. James was a natural at potion making, and Draco was beginning to feel guilty. Draco called upon Randall Longbottom; they seemed to be close friends."Gather up your things and James's things if you would and go check and see if he is alright." Draco sighed. "And I want a paper one thousand words in length on the properties of worm wood, and wolfs bane, now go please."

Randall nodded and left, he felt bad for his friend. Randall was one of the few not laughing. Randall silently trudged out of the dungeons, and in search of his friend.

-Raven-

Raven had felt bad for James, which was extremely embarrassing. Raven had elbowed her friend Willow for laughing at him. "So was your boyfriend thinking about you, is that why he got so excited?" Willow questioned with ill intent. Raven snapped such a harsh look, that Willow discontinued the conversation. The two girls finished their Potion in silence; they had aced the easy potion. Raven wished she could comfort James; he was such a nice boy from what she had seen. It was not fair, to be laughed at.

The bell soon rang; Raven capped her, and Willow's potion, and turned it in to Professor Malfoy. Raven scowled at her Professor, he responded with a look of guilt, and surprise. No one had ever defied, Draco like that. Raven and Willow walked to their next class together, which was Herbology with Professor Longbottom. The Professor was very nice to all of us, he gave us a rundown on what to expect this semester. He was kind enough not to give us any homework, which Raven appreciated, since Professor Pettigrew the Transfiguration teacher, had given us an essay on the principles of transfiguration.

Raven and Willow, walked towards the great hall it was lunchtime before there last class of the day, which would be Defense against the Dark Arts. They reached the great hall, it was quite a bit more packed then it had been this morning. Raven scanned the Gryffindor table, she noticed that James had not been there, nor was his friend Randall. Raven was kind of disappointed, for she wished to apologize that he had to go through that, and to just comfort him. Raven found herself also missing Luna her mother. "It's not James's fault" she thought, and she recollected reading a health book her mother, had given her to read. His body must be changing Raven thought to herself.

Raven and Willow sat down, with their fellow Syltherin's.

"Quidditch tryouts are right around the corner!" Winter Zabini shouted. He was a 4th year, short brown hair, very handsome, a good shade of brown skin, and muscular. Winter had an entourage of other Syltherin girls around him, Raven was a bit jealous but she did not show it. Raven was grinning ear to ear, at winters comment though. First years were not allowed to try out, but at least she could watch, and wait. Quidditch was Ravens absolute favorite thing in the world, and she could not wait to get on a broom. James managed to find his way into another thought of hers, and she remained smiling. . .

a\n Well thanks for reading folks, I'm having a blast pumping these out. I already had the first three chapters semi done so I really only had to proofread them. The next one might take a bit june11th I hope. It will be titled Chapter 4: Perfect Potion Partners. I love hearing from you guys, please feel free to drop a review! =)))))))))))

JDorK 3


End file.
